I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for removing an outer layer from a portion of a multi layer tube.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Multi layer tubes are used in a multiplicity of different applications including the auto industry. For example, such multi layer tubing is used for the brake tube assembly for automotive vehicles.
The brake tube assembly for automotive vehicles typically comprises a multi layer construction in which the innermost layer consists of a metal tube, typically made of copper coated low carbon steel. The metal tube is rolled from flat stock into a tube and brazed together in order to form the inner metal tube.
In order to protect the inner metal tube from corrosion, a corrosion resistant coating, typically made of zinc-based alloy, is provided around the entire circumfery of the inner metal tube. An outer protective sleeve, typically constructed of nylon, is then applied over the corrosion resistant coating to protect the corrosion resistant coating, and thus the inner metal tube, from abrasion and other mechanical impact. Consequently, the entire brake tube assembly comprises a three layer construction having an inner metal tube, a middle corrosion resistant coating and an outer nylon sleeve.
In order to attach a metal end connector, such as a brake tube nut, to the brake tube assembly, it is necessary to first remove the outer nylon sleeve from the end portion of the brake tube assembly. However, since the nylon exhibits substantial adherence to the corrosion resistant coating, it has been previously difficult to achieve both rapid and complete removal of the nylon from the end portion of the brake tube assembly. The inability to rapidly remove the nylon from the end portion of the brake tube assembly increases the overall manufacturing cost while the failure to completely remove the nylon from the end portion of the brake tube assembly can result in an inadequate and unacceptable seal between the end connector and the end portion of the brake tube assembly.